<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, A Vessel Enters a Bar by LaughingHollow (sugoi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264826">So, A Vessel Enters a Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow'>LaughingHollow (sugoi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Flirting, Bars and Pubs, Cliche, Dorks, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rich heir to the throne of pale enterprises meets a struggling underclass man raising a child, with what seems like a self destructive streak, yet as time passes the two learn from each others differences, and as their bond grows stronger  their worlds begin to collide with an array of color</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, A Vessel Enters a Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol a cute little au i was working on because shits and giggles, ...and i wanted to see a snobby PV shuffling a wasted Grimm into the trunk of ghost's expensive car while quarrel screams that it might be illegal.</p><p>Yea... Thats about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When one's stranded in a soddy bar, for hours it becomes hard to keep one's attention from drifting to the nearest most exciting thing, for you it was a strange yet oddly striking bug across the bar.</p><p>He was loud obnoxious and it sounded as if he had stage three lung cancer, truly the embodiment of "That sort" your father warned you about, but while the exotic bug had claimed many a bug's attention in the bar, he pinned you for totally different reasons. Your father wouldn't have to worry though, he wasn't the type you would get involved with, in fact no one in this bar was...well</p><p>To be simply put, you didn't want to be in here, and you don't want to talk to anybody in here, the bar was rank with the scent of wet carapaces and grain alcohol, it made your shell crawl!</p><p>You're almost certain that was a dung beetle that just waltzed in! It was humid and musky, your work shirt was damp, even the umbrella didn't spare your 49000 geo new suit!</p><p>This city was plagued with  aggressively insistent rain, small rain, light rain, heavy rain, rain rain Rain! It was truly unbearable!</p><p>This city's likely seen the sun a grand total of six times since you hatched and no one can convince you otherwise! You really wish father would reconsider lurian's suggestion to move somewhere warmer and dryer lest your doomed to be waterlogged every time you step from the loft's doors!</p><p>Speaking of family...<br/>
You check your cell for the umpteen time, Ghost's reply is still frozen on typing as it had been for the last forty-five minutes. Inwardly you repress a sigh, they said a small detour, one little errand and they'd be there to pick you up, yet it's already been two hours.. </p><p>But alas, you expected as much, you adore Ghost you do, and as proud as you are that your little sibling learned to drive, something you can't do very well with your condition.</p><p>Another part of you knows your father only taught them as a ploy to keep them out of the house, and their wandering brain preoccupied from the otherwise destructive shenanigans they were apt to get up to.</p><p>Your also certain ghost knows this as well, and actively does the opposite anyway. You do wish they'd hurry, those partaking in shelter with you were...not the most savoury companions.</p><p>a creepy jittering termite that keeps eyeing you and somehow seems a tad closer every time you look back at it, three large burly beetles dominated the poker table looking like they were playing some game to the death, and especially not the odd bug sitting across the bar from you.</p><p>He was drunkenly flailing and obnoxiously flirting with any object that so much as moved in a ten step radius! He had no shame, you silently prayed he had enough self respect to feel at least a tad bit embarrassed when he recovered from his stupor...it was almost painful to watch.</p><p>But you continued to, with the same morbid fascination one watches ghost spill honey into one of your father's priceless saw's inner workings to apparently  "heal it", you'd feel ashamed to be a bystander but nothing interesting ever happens at the loft,  it's awfully boring , full of bugs to self conscious of losing their rank or jobs to make any mortal blunders, it was natural for the high class to flock to any abnormalities, or semblance of drama like moths to a flame.</p><p> Even your father had partaken in this,  caught shamelessly spurring unnecessary strife between lord lurian and lady monomon's assistants which had apparently escalated to a all out servant war, you hear apparently someone was stabbed and lurian's poor assistant had to have a leg regrapthed back onto his body!</p><p> Your father claimed it was for experimental purposes but your mother told you otherwise, it is still a mystery as to who sent those love letters to Lurian...well except to the royal we, who all knew their father's false handwriting.</p><p>Yes you feel no shame whatsoever.</p><p>You cringe, feeling some sympathy for the bug, as he accidentally knocks his glass off the bar and it explodes with a loud shattering crash...No they were not the savoury type...not at all.</p><p>To be honest..you'd have gladly taken refuge at the bus stop and not here but everyone there was... sick, wheezing and hacking. likely the common cold but the idea of your shattered immune system against all those nasty germs did a number on your anxiety...</p><p>So here you are, stranded until Ghost recalls you existed, the nice beetle at the bar keeps offering you drinks in which you politely decline, she even goes as far as to offer them free of charge if you couldn't afford it, so long as you actually drank it.</p><p>This you found hilarious, being that you could likely buy the whole bar, and her house and not make a dent in your inheritance but you keep that to yourself, she was being kind and deserved no such ugliness in her already wet and dreary day.</p><p>So Instead you humored her and requested some water, amazed by how rapidly her shell changed from grey blue to scarlet the moment you gently tapped her small arm to gain her audience.</p><p>Perhaps she's a exotic species that can change their color?, yes you've heard about bugs like that before, but usually they only altered their colour as a warning, when threatened!</p><p>Did you make her uncomfortable?, it was an unfortunate trait you inherited, the height of your mother, but the intimidating air and carapace of your father, tainted by the void used to hold you together, it gave you a rather imposing aura, one you desperately failed to dispel, no matter how hard you tried.</p><p>You want to apologise but you barely have time to finish writing your thanks before she's snatching the scrap of paper up and into her apron and dashing off,  a rushed assurance thrown hurriedly over her shell as she vanished behind two well worn wooden double doors..<br/>
You stare after her utterly confused.</p><p>You remove your work vest and hang it on the back of your chair, praying that it'll help it dry a bit, at least until ghost shows up,  as you wait for your water on the rocks.</p><p>Water on the rocks! Ha!</p><p>You felt so clever writing that...You can't really tolerate alcohol really well with your condition so you avoid it, lightweight would be a massive understatement, but water looked alcoholic enough!</p><p>You're stranded here anyways, may as well fit in right? That's what father always said works best..but is father always right? </p><p>Well, No...But you sure don't tell him that.</p><p> You pull out your phone and feign interest in it, even if you're not paying attention to it, you don't want other bugs to bother you, so one has to look as unapproachable as possible, glowering down at your cell works best!</p><p>You sneakily watch appalled as the apparently wasted bug clumsily slurs over their words, as he rambles out what he think are clever excuses as to why the bartender shouldn't cut him off and call him a carrier, in actuality he's just providing them more fuel to do just that.</p><p>Their odd foreign accent only added insult to the injury of their already grating voice, they were not a species you'd ever seen before, but you had recently heard of new species immigrating from outside of Hallownest, maybe this was one of them, two short horns and a white mask heart shaped mask covering a black carapace, and large black eyes, they wore a wrinkled dress shirt, and ridiculously tight black slacks that did not have your eyes lingering obviously they headed here right after work.</p><p>A bad habit you admonished silently, you're certain the bartender agrees as well, with the way they're eyeing the bug, they look seconds from dragging them out of the bar themselves.</p><p>"Listen you! This is a dignified establishment! I'm not going to allow riffraff to sully that, you're obviously drunk, you've leeched us free of three barrels of ale! Just call it a night and go back to whatever hovel it is you call home!" </p><p>For one of the many times, you thank the genetic defects that rendered both you and ghost mute, because most certainly the snort trapped within your speechless throat would have gotten you in trouble and likely kicked out if not for your rank.<br/>
This bar was lowest on the totem pole of its kind, but it wasn't your place to interject he was right either way that bug would give himself alcohol poisoning if not put a stop to.</p><p>You had all but forgotten your now pinging phone as you watched the scene play out before you.</p><p>The bartender looked ready to explode as he had visibly puffed up, he was an older bug, a scowling beetle covered in shaggy fur, his suit was donned with a silver name tag engraved with the title "Lemm", a common name without connection to any higher class titles, overall he was a commoner, trying to claw his way up in the ranks. </p><p>Interesting.</p><p>"I'm sorry that's very interesting and all, but where I come from that's what these establishments are for, besides a place in this state har-hic-hardly! seems upper class if that's what you're implying darling"</p><p> "You wouldn't know high class if it slapped you in the face! You scoundrel!" Lemm shouted back, the wasted bug didn't seem perturbed at all by the bartender's attitude or insults as much as they should have been.</p><p>"Does that mean I can get a refill of that apple fungi vodka?It was truly amazing, it's not sold where I'm from, not even in low tiered taverns" the odd bug slurred hopefully, his black eyes flashing red for a moment.</p><p>Lemm did not appreciate the comparison, puffing up again at the sound of "low tier" while still trying to maintain some dignity.</p><p>"How dare you!, i ought to dra-"  lemm stuttered to a stop as a fire red ant brushed past him carrying two platters of fried crawler legs and a pitcher of slug nectar.</p><p>"Boss, a customer wants to speak to the head of the establishment, said they've had a terrible experience here!"</p><p> The red ant drawled not seeming particularly perturbed by this as she moved to kick open the bar doors with practiced ease, and vanished onto the floor.</p><p>"You!, I will get back to you!" Lemm spat, as he fixed the drunk bug with a threatening stare "will see what low tier is!"</p><p>The bug in question had lain his head on the table, perhaps sleeping off his buzz?, or maybe he was tired?  You weren't sure but the atmosphere was a lot less rowdy with him subdued, that you were partially thankful for.</p><p>You are quite amused at the bugs' tactless but quite true claim, you're 100% certain they've ensured they wouldn't be getting any more drinks as the bartender and likely owner of the establishment stormed off into the back.</p><p>The small waitress returned with your drink, looking even redder as you nodded your thanks, her fidgeting only solidified your suspicion that you must have been making her uncomfortable to which you felt bad about.</p><p>You feel really bad about the ordeal the poor bug has to put up with because of you, you made a mental note to not bother her again, but not before you slide a five hundred geo tip to her in the form of five hundred-piece stones. </p><p>You had hope to express your gratitude for her putting up with you, but when she sees it she shrieks as if she had been physically burnt, loud enough to startle you, cause a mishoot for the bugs at the poker table and rouse the previously dozing wasted bug.</p><p>You stare at her hoping to channel your shock and confusion, but then she starts crying, and you're immediately panicked, the feeling of eyes borrowing into your shell makes heat rise up under your neck collar.</p><p>"Im sorry i ju...j-just get like this sometimes, you're too kind, flirting with a bug of my low standards, i..i may not seem like much but i work hard and im told my lineages produce many offspring!" Half of what she stutters out  flies well over your head as you stare entranced by her rapid changing colours, if her shell turns any redder you have no doubt she'll burst into flames!</p><p>Without thinking you reach out to try to calm the waitress before she faints, but the moment your cold claw grazes the shell of her shoulder, she screeches at the top of her lungs, </p><p>"IMA VIRGIN!!!"  While she practically flew back into hiding  behind the twin wooden doors, leaving the whole bar muted in bewildered silence, the weight of eyes on you is almost crushing, you mechanically feign intent interest in drinking your water, pointedly ignoring the curious stares.</p><p>It takes a few moments but eventually people start minding their business again, but no sooner than you relax, the red ant waitress slowed to a stop beside your stool, while outwardly you remained calm, inwardly you mentally steeled your self to be berated on the small waitress's behalf. But to your surprise, her fiery shell was flush with mirth, she shook her head a few times before patting you on the shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>"I can tell you don't come around here often, here's a tip for ya, be a little meaner to er next time, then she won't assume you want to father her first clutch"  She punctuated the last sentence with a sharp cackle, its surprisingly light for a bug with such a sharp voice.</p><p>She looked rough around the edges, her shell covered with scraps and cut, a large scar marred her otherwise pretty face, and even for her tall wiry stature she had the air of a fighter who wouldn't hesitate to smash a bottle on an unruly bug's head, even so you found yourself liking her, at least her good side.</p><p>"Drink your water fancy boy, I think you could use it, because your admirer looks like he wants to burn you alive.." </p><p>She gave you a good luck salute, then turned to continue waiting tables, you on the other hand were disturbed by her parting comment, what? Admirer that's impossible!, you looked around stupidly trying to locate the source of her suspicion. Only to double take as your eyes finally land and immediately locked with the white and black bug across the bar, he winks and you flinch.</p><p>You quickly tear your eyes off him, looking everywhere but where he sat, wasn't he sleeping?!<br/>
Embarrassment causes your carapace to feel clammy and the cold shell too warm, the feeling of eyes was heavy, the urge to look back up was almost unopposed, if not for your lack of nerves.</p><p>Instead you snatched up your phone pointedly ignoring the bug across the bar, you intended to feign interest in it but upon seeing the new message icon blinking, your attention is  immediately piqued and you commence to checking your messages, mind temporarily forgetting all about the bug.</p><p>That is until someone takes up residence in the stool beside you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bretta is thirsty. Thirstier then PVs need to be cool.</p><p>Kind of a smol thing i might work on over a long time, not sure 83</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>